¡Es el amor! (Del príncipe)
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Desde la Frikipedia, de la serie enfermedades y padecimientos: Amor. ¡Ni el Príncipe del tenis se salva!


_**Amor~ (Desde el punto de vista del RyoSaku) **_

_Nombre común:_

_Ganas de follar _

Hace no mucho que él, Ryoma Echizen, y Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de su entrenadora, empezaron una relación romántica. Ya tenian 16 años y habían empezado la preparatoria. Para el Príncipe del Tenis todo seguía maso menos igual, con la diferencia de que las burlas de sus senpais se habían triplicado y sus muestras de interés hacia la oji rubí habían aumentado. Sin embargo, había un tema que para su tímida y algo vergonzosa persona era tabú.

_ Nos vamos Ryoma, diviértete con Sakuno-chan_

_ ¡Si, shonen! ¡Diviertete~!_

_ Otro comentario y quemo toda tu colección _sweetheart~_ _

En el fondo, Ryoma agradecio que sus padres se fueran. Más que nada su padre, que era un maldito mal pensado. Solo verían la televisión y dormirían un rato. Nada raro en él. Se acostó en la cama junto a su chica y la abrazó. Al rato se aburrió de la película que veían y la besó.

Se acostaron de costado y se abrazaron, Ryoma acaricio una de las largas trenzas de Sakuno. Inconscientemente se pego mas a ella, besándola con mas fiereza. Sakuno, sumisa y tímida como siempre, simplemente se dejo. Y cuando su mano levanto con suavidad la remera de la chica para pasarla por su espalda. Se separo abruptamente.

_ Todavía no_

_ Si, tienes razón_

Y se abrazaron y volvieron a mirar la televisión. Pero la mente de Ryoma estaba lejos, rememorando el breve pero intenso momento que había vivido.

_Afecta a:_

_Los hombres el pene, las mujeres el cerebro _

_ ... y eso. ¡Por favor no te enojes Ryoma-kun!_

_ No estoy enojado_

Ryoma se sentía incómodamente sorprendido. Sakuno le había dicho que tenia que hablarle de algo importante y ahora estaban en la azotea, donde escucho lo mas atento posible el monologo que le soltó la joven sobre... sexo. Aparentemente no se sentía lista y trataba de explicárselo sin que se enfadara o quisiera dejarla. ¡Que ridiculez! ¡Él no era un pervertido como sus senpais o su padre!_

_ No soy un pervertido_ le dijo_ Y así estamos bien, no lo arruinemos_ agrego, mirando hacia las canchas de tenis

_ Tienes razón_ contesto la oji rubí emocionada_ ¡Te quiero mucho, Ryoma-kun!_ grito lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo

Ryoma no respondió el gesto pero tampoco la alejo. ¿Como podían hablar de tener relaciones, si todavía ni se acostumbraba a los gestos de cariño de Sakuno hacia su persona?

**Mada mada dane **Pensó resignado, acomodando a Sakuno para que se sentara sobre su regazo.

_Número de enfermos:_

_A fin de cuentas todos _

Todos los titulares del Seigaku, exceptuando a Tezuka Y Fuji, rieron fuertemente cuando vieron a la nieta de la entrenadora acomodar la camisa del uniforme de Ryoma. Momo y Eiji se arrodillaron cuando Sakuno aliso la chaqueta del chico y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. El chico suspiro y se agacho un poco para besar suavemente a Sakuno.

_ El amor juvenil~_

_ Si~... Disculpa un momento senpai, es mi teléfono. ¿Hola? ¿Tu entrenamiento se extendió? ¡Eso me da tiempo para recogerte! Iré quieras o no, jeje~. Ya voy para allá, te quiero~_ Momo corto la llamada y recogió rápidamente sus cosas_ ¡Voy a recoger a Ann, nos vemos mañana!_

_ Son tan tiernos los dos_ dijo Eiji, observando a Momo irse velozmente en su bicicleta y a Ryoma y Sakuno caminando tomados de la mano_ ¡Oishi~! ¡Quiero una novia~!_

_Tipos de amor:_

_El amor snob_

_Entre gente que se ama porque les gustan los mismos libros o los mismos caros vinilos y así unidos en amor podrán compartirlos, será más barato y podrán ahorrar para tomar buen vino. Dicese por los rumores chucknorrianos que en realidad son solo un par de avaros que al sentirse desterrados de la sociedad de "incultos" buscan encontrar a los demas miembros de su especie para procrear y así renovar su clan. _

_ Para ti_

_ Ohh... M-muchas g-gr-gracias, Ryom... Ryoma-kun_

Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh y Tomoka observaron a Sakuno recibir felizmente una pequeña cajita de bombones.

_ ¡Yo te traje esto, Ryoma-kun!_ la oji rubí le tendió al chico una bolsa.

_ Es bonita, y me queda perfecta_ comento Ryoma, su novia le había regalado una chamarra igual a la de Roger Federer, de edición limitada.

_ Mi abuela conoce al representante de Roger Federer y consiguió una~_ le dijo Sakuno en un susurro

_ Gracias_ El oji rubí abrazo fuertemente a su chica... arrepintiéndose de no haberle comprado ese peluche en forma de gato que vio en el centro comercial

_ ¡Te dije que le compraras el gatito!_

_ ¿Momo-senpai?_

_ ¡A correr!_

_Existe el amor por lo interno_

_También llamado amor feo o desesperado. Se da entre personas que una vez se juntaron y vieron que se la pasaban bien y estaban cómodos y dadas las posibles (nulas) alternativas de encontrar otra pareja decidieron no romper lo que tenían. En este tipo de amor no existe la palabra __pasión_, sin embargo, los enamorados tendrán una vida feliz, a la par que anodina, mientras tienen hijos para verse realizados_individualmente_ como personas. Vamos: El típico feo que se lia con la gorda, por que cuando hay hambre, hay hambre.. 

Sakuno se miro por milésima vez en el espejo. Sabia que no era fea pero no podía evitar fijarse en esas imperfecciones que la agobiaban. Sus tobillos y muñecas delgadas, su piel pálida y sus pequeños senos.

**No se que me habrá visto Ryoma-kun **pensó tristemente mientras se ponía un sencillo vestido negro. Tomo su bolso y metió un par de obentos y un termo con agua, iría a las canchas de tenis callejero para encontrarse con su novio. **Debe tener mucha hambre **pensó con ternura. Llego al lugar y lo vio junto a Momo y a Ann; cerca de ellos había un grupo de chicas que los miraban y soltaban risitas tontas.

_ El príncipe es tan lindo~_

_ ¡Si~! ¡Quisiera salir con él!_

_ Lastima que ya tiene novia_

_ ¿No la has visto? Usa trenzas y se viste como lela_

_ Y es tan plana como una tabla de planchar_

Todas empezaron a reír fuertemente. Sakuno se quedo tiesa en su lugar y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

_ No se que hará Echizen con alguien como ella..._

No quiso escuchar más, hizo amago de dar la vuelta e irse cuando lo escucho.

_ ¡Oígan, zorras! ¿Quienes se creen que son para hablar así de Sakuno-san?_ les grito Ann_ ¡Di algo Echizen!_

_ Algo..._

_ ¡Jajajajaja! Mira niña, ni a el le importa la boba de su novia..._

_ No tengo que preocuparme por esas tonterías, que digan lo que quieran sobre mi y Sakuno, no me interesa. Mejor infantil y plana, que inflada y tarada_

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y Momo y Ann rompieron a reír, Sakuno se froto los ojos y camino hacia ellos.

_ ¡H-hola Ryuzaki-chan!_

_ ¡Ese vestido negro te queda divino!_

La ojirubi las ignoro y se aseguro de pisar a una de ellas antes de saltar sobre Ryoma y apretarlo firmemente en un abrazo.

_ ¿Arroz y carne?_

_ Si, como a ti te gusta Ryoma-kun~_

_ Je..._

_Del amor aprendemos que no es todo amor lo que es amoroso, que aquí sólo hablé de amor romántico, pero se puede amar a tu padre, a tu gato cuando duerme, a tu mamá y al viernes, sobre todo se ama al viernes. _

Jugar tenis sin descanso por toda una semana, sin dedicar tiempo al estudio (aunque nunca lo tenia mucho en cuenta), a su familia (ya ni siquiera tomaba el té con su madre y Nanako), a dormir la siesta (si, estaba muy malhumorado),a Karupin (el pobre minino ni se le acercaba) y a sus amigos y a su novia. No podía evitar agradecer al cielo que sus únicos amigos fueran los chicos del Club Tenis y que su novia sea la nieta de la entrenadora.

_ La que se me vendría encima_ comento, tirándose en su cama sin quitarse el uniforme de titular.

Al menos era viernes. Tendría dos días de paz y tranquilidad...

_ ¡Shonen! ¡Han venido tus amigos y nos han invitado a comer sushi! ¡Muévete y vamooossss~!_

_ _Darling_, la invitación es solo para Ryoma_

_ Y por extensión se aplica a nosotros Rinko, y seamos sinceros, ¿quien no querría comer con un guapo y talentoso tenista como yo?_

_ Dejare que Karupin destroce toda tu colección_

_ ¡No seas mala conmigooooooooo!_

Ryoma suspiro, levantándose a regañadientes. Ya tendría el fin de semana siguiente para descansar.

_Amor-dazado_

_Es cuando tu pareja sexual tiene sentimientos inversamente proporcionales a los tuyos; este tipo de amor es reconocible por señales como:_

_Tu pareja intenta huir, pedir auxilio o llamar a la policía. _

Sakuno no podía creer su suerte, ¡estaba yendo al baile de fin de curso con Ryoma! Aunque el chico era su novio, no se esperaba que quisiera asistir a ese tipo de evento, pero allí estaba, el con un pantalón negro y camisa negra con rayas blancas; y ella a su lado con un sencillo vestido plateado y el cabello recogido con un elegante rodete.

_ Busquemos a los otros_ le dijo Ryoma, tirando de su mano

_ Deben estar por aquí Ryoma-kun, no creo que nos sea muy dificil encontrarlos..._

_ ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL HORIO!_

_ ¡HABLO LA SEÑORITA PERFECCIÓN!_

_ ¡ME VOY!_

_ ¡PUES VETE, NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA VENIR CONTIGO OSAKADA!_

_ ¡TE QUEDAS SOLO, IDIOTA! ¡SOLO VINE CONTIGO POR LASTIMA!_

_ ¿AH, SI?_

_ Sakuno, vamos a buscar ponche_ los dos chicos se alejaron mientras Tomoka tiraba del Horio y le seguía gritando.

_Amor tímido/Vergonzoso_

_Se reconoce fácilmente porque a la persona colgada se le enrojece la cara y empieza a sudar inevitablemente en presencia de la persona amada. Otros síntomas son imposibilidad de hablar correctamente y correr a esconderse lejos de el/la amad . Esto jode un huevo, pues la única posibilidad real de conocer o intimar con la otra persona es que esta se interese por ti lo cual (no va a pasar en tu puta vida) es muy poco probable. Ejemplo: véase Hinata que acaso ocupan leer que es amor que idiotas y tetos son -.- _

_ R-Ryoma-kun..._

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ T-te t-traje un obento. ¡Acéptalo por favor!_

_ _Thanks_ _

**Al día siguiente. **

_ R-Ryoma-kun..._

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ T-te c-compre una ponta. ¡Acéptala por favor!_

**Al día siguiente del día siguiente. **

_ R-Ryoma-kun..._

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ T-te t-traje unas galletas. ¡Acéptalas por favor!_

_ _Thanks_ _

A lo lejos, Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo los observaban con lastima.

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo seguirán así?_

_ ¡Echizen es un lento!_

_Amor frénetico/apasionado_

_Se caracteriza porque al principio de la relación pretenden hacer miles de cosas juntos, pero en el momento en el que entran en casa de uno de ellos, aun con la simple excusa de coger la billetera o una bufanda si hace frío, pierden la consciencia y la recuperan en la cama después de (un polvo salvaje que no va a olvidar) hacer el amor como buenos enamorados y luego ser capaces de seguir con el plan habitual _

_ Eso fue..._

_ ¿No te gusto?_

_ ¡S-si, m-e g-gusto!_

_ Estas arrepentida_

_ ¡C-claro qu-e n-no!_

_ Entonces no digas nada_

_ Ummm..._

Ryoma se acomodo en el pecho desnudo de Sakuno y ella lo envolvió con sus brazos. El chico escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, estaba un poco acelerado pero era relajante escucharlo. Por una vez se sentía realmente relajado y feliz. Especialmente feliz.

_ Ryoma-kun_

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Y... ¿donde pusiste mi libro?_

_ Después lo buscaré_

_Amor propio_

_Es aquel que se da entre una misma persona y ella misma, se conoce por ser un amor verdadero y profundo que en casi el 100% de la ocasiones termina en sexo, que en este caso se denomina masturbación. _

_ Tu novia es muy hermosa para ser la nieta de la vieja Ryuzaki..._

_ Hmp_

_ Y es mucho para un mocoso como tu..._

_ Hmp_

_ Haría mejor pareja conmigo, si conmigo. Yo, un tenista sexy, bien cuidado, caballeroso..._

_ Pervertido_

_ Si... ¿QUE DIJISTE MOCO...? ¡AYYYYY!_

_ Y la próxima no sera una pelota_

_Sabias que..._

_El amor te influye a follar? _

Estaban de luna de miel en Estados Unidos, Sakuno no conocia el país y Ryoma tenia una casa allí así que ambos estaban contentos.

_ Ryoma-kun, esto es muy bello, las luces, las calles..._

_ Hmp_

_ Y la cama es tan pachoncita~_

_ Hee, ¿alguien esta ansiosa?_

_ ¡N-no! ¿P-por-que d-dices eso?_

_ La cama pachona~_

_ ¡Ryoma-kun! Ahh..._

_Palabras de amor y lo que de verdad significan:_

_Te quiero = = = Quiero acostarme contigo _

_ Nee, Rinko~_

_ ¿Si?_

_ Te quiero~_

_ Yo también te quiero _sweetheart_ _

_ Pero yo te quiero mucho~_

_ ¿Mucho más?_

_ Mucho, mucho más~_

Ryoma lamento que las paredes de su casa fueran tan finas... o tal vez siempre lo habían sido y recién lo había notado. Pero no podía creer que esa vergonzosa charla entre sus padres se escuchara claramente en su dormitorio en la primera noche que Sakuno se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

_ ¡Te quiero Rinko~!_

_ ¡Ya duérmanse!_

_Síntomas del enamoramiento:_

_Ganas incontrolables de vaciar tu billetera (Creí que este punto estaba obsoleto pero reconozco su total actualidad) _

_ ¡Que lindo osito Sakurano! ¡Es tan abrazable!_

_ Me lo regalo cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos, Tomo-chan_

_ ¡Uaaauuu! ¡Que tierno~! Eh, ¿este gatito también te lo regalo el príncipe?_

_ Si_

_ ¡Que genial~! Oye, nunca vi estos porta retratos... ¡las fotos son hermosas!_

_ G-Gracias Tomo-chan..._

_ Ryoma-sama sabe dar regalos... ¿y este almohadón?_

_ También me lo regalo Ryoma-kun_

_ ¿El poster de Azarenka?_

_ Ryoma-kun_

_ ¿El DVD de Titanic?_

_ Ryoma-kun_

_ ¿El brazalete de tachas?_

_ Ryoma-kun_

_ ¡Joder Sakuno! ¿Hay algo aquí que no te haya regalado Ryoma-sama?_

_ Pues la goma de borrar de gatitos la encontré tirada en el suelo..._

_Necesidad de agradar (y/o llamar la atención) _

Sakuno había hecho de todo para que Ryoma se fije en ella. Practicar tenis, mejorar su inglés, hacerle almuerzos. ¡Y el casi no se mostraba interesado! Pero Tomoka, Ann y Momo-senpai le repetían que el hecho de que ningún chico ademas de él se le acerque o que salga huyendo cuando ambos están juntos es una buena señal.

Pero...

¿Quién dice que él no hacía nada para que ella lo notara?

_ Gane_ le comento. Ella no pudo estar presente en el partido porque estaba acomodando junto con Tomoka el sitio donde iban a merendar

_ ¡Eso es genial, Ryoma-kun!_ contesto la oji rubí felizmente_ Lamento habérmelo perdido..._

_ Solo fue entrar, un par de twist serves y el tipo estaba rogando piedad_ dijo Ryoma, sonriendo altaneramente

_ Típico de Ryoma-kun_ río la chica, sentándose en el suelo. El se apresuro a sentarse junto a ella_ ¿Y que mas paso?_

_ Un par de drives y mada mada dane_

Ryoma tapo su rostro con su amada gorra, ¿estaba mal usar el tenis para ganarse a Sakuno? Aparentemente funcionaba, así que seguiría usándolo.

_ Podemos practicar un día de estos_

_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunto Sakuno sorprendida

_ Por algo te lo estoy diciendo_

_ E- es v-ver-dad, ¡g-gracias R-Ryoma-kun!_

_Cuando este ser está delante tuyo eres una monada. Cuando el ser desaparece (te conviertes en la peor depravación antes vista) tienes una total falta de principios y/o moral. _

Ryoma y Sakuno llegaban de su primera cita como novios. En el fondo ambos estaban aliviados, Sakuno porque no había cometido ninguna de sus usuales torpezas y Ryoma no había dicho nada ofendente.

**Lo logre **pensaron mientras suspiraban al mismo tiempo, se miraron y luego voltearon la mirada rápidamente.

_ Este niño_

_ ¡Bésala ya, ochibi!_

_ Hay 99,99% de que ambos estén aliviados por no haber hecho algo para arruinar la cita_

_ ¿Y besará a Ryuzaki, Inui-senpai?_

_ Si Inui-senpai, ¿besaré a Ryuzaki?_

Los espías, dígase los tres novatos; Inui; Momo y Eiji, se dieron la vuelta. Ryoma los observaba con su típica cara de pocker y Sakuno se tapaba el rostro.

_ Nee, Ryuzaki. Ve a comprar unos helados, en un momento te alcanzo_

_ Pero..._ empezó a hablar la aludida pero una simple mirada de él la hizo callar

_ Ve_ la animo_ Solo serán cinco minutos... o tal vez menos.

Los chicos tragaron duro mientras vieron a Sakuno irse, Ryoma se dio vuelta y sus tenían un brillo asesino.

_ Gracias por arruinarme el día..._

_ ¡No, por favor!_

_ ¡Fue idea de Momo-chan-senpai, nosotros lo seguíamos a él!_

_ ¡Yo no fui!_

_ ¡Por favor piedad!_

_ Que Echizen nos de una paliza grupal, 300% de probabilidades de que a Momoshiro y a Horio les duela más_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Repetir una, y otra, y otra, y otra... Vez el nombre de la persona (que quieres coger (violar) hasta que no te queden fluidos) de tu obsecion y joder todo el (puto, maricón de mierda, hijo de su puta madre la que lo parió) día y decir aww (es un gemido interrumpido por una sensación de ternitura) cada vez que lo recuerdas y los supuestos lindos momentos que pasaste con él/ella/él-ella/ella-él/él y ella (juntos) _

_ Ah... Ryoma-kun_

Sakuno suspiro por milésima vez mientras esperaba su turno para pedir los helados, aunque apenas habían pasado tres de los cinco minutos que le dijo el chico, no pudo evitar preocuparse por sus compañeros y por los senpais; aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar pensar que se lo merecían.

_ Un vaso mediano de cereza y vainilla con salsa de chocolate y... ehhh... otro de menta, chocolate con chispitas_ improviso la chica, no tenia idea de que sabores le gustaban a Ryoma.

_ ¿Improvisando, eh? ¿Para tu novio?_ le pregunto la empleada mientras preparaba su pedido

_ Ehhh, etto... yo..._ Sakuno se limito a mirar al piso

_ No la molestes, ¿estas sola, hermosa?_ otro empleado se le acerco y le tendió los vasos_ Los dos podríamos..._

_ Gracias. Y quédese con el cambio_ Ryoma, aparecido de la nada, le estampo un billete al chico en la cara y agarro los vasos. Los dos chicos fueron a sentarse afuera, a Sakuno le pareció oír a Ryoma refunfuñar ''_otro más que quiere una paliza...''__  
_

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír. Empezó a rememorar la cita, habían ido a comer una hamburguesa (Ryoma le pago la suya), luego a ver una película (Ryoma la había dejado escoger la que ella quería y le pago su entrada y una bandeja gigante de nachos) y ahora el helado. A pesar de que no habían caminado de la mano o abrazados, él había sido bastante atento y eso la contentaba muchísimo.

Y Ryoma sencillamente la observaba comer su helado mientras ella miraba a la nada. Antes lo irritaba en demasía cuando se distraía así, ahora le parecía un poco tierno. Y de paso podía recordar la cara de sufrimiento de Horio y de los senpais por las patadas que les dio.

_ Menta... mi favorito_

_Qué hay después del amor?_

_Pero, evidentemente, y salvo algunas excepciones, el amor llega a su fin. Es entonces cuando... -Aquel "lunar precioso al lado del ombligo" es una "verruga asquerosa infectada de virus" -Ese cuerpo escultural es una mole de grasa. -Compararás (PARA MEJOR) a todos los tíos/as con los/las que te cruces al menos durante 2 meses. -Todas las aficiones que antes te encantaba que hiciera, son ahora "rarezas de subnormal" _

_ No todas las parejas terminan en rompimiento Fuji_

_ No seas tan negativo Fuji-senpai_

_ Tienen razón. Pero esa sensación amarga que queda cuando recuerdas los momentos felices mientras lagrimas saladas caen en tu rostro..._

_ ¿Ahora también eres masoquista, Fuji?_

Ryoma no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada desaprobatoria a sus senpais, sabía que hablaban de él y Sakuno y no le daba ninguna gracia. Por suerte la chica estaba más distraída probando los distintos tipos de sushi de Kawamura, pero eso no le quitaba la furia que le provocaban los comentarios de los demás, ¿por que tenían que meterse siempre en su vida? ¿Acaso tenía que humillarse para que lo dejaran tranquilo?

**Si no le quedaba otra... **

_ Nee, Sakuno_

_ ¿Si, Ryoma-kun?_

_ Te quiero_ le soltó, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

_ Yo también te quiero Ryoma-kun_ le contesto rápidamente la chica, sonrojada

_ Se ve delicioso ese sushi, ¿me darías un poco?_

_ C-claro..._ tomo uno del plato frente a ella y lo acerco al plato del chico pero él se acerco a los palillos y metió el rollito en su boca.

_ _Delicious_ _comento_ ¿Me das otro?_

Sintió las miradas de sus senpais, detrás de él. Esperaba que esta pequeña ''humillación'' les cerrara un poco la boca.

**Aunque no se sentía tan mal.**

* * *

_**¡Lo que les hace el amor a algunos! xD Esta es la versión Ryosaku de mi fic ''Es el amor'', también estoy haciendo una de Harry Potter y por ahí en un futuro haré una de Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Es que son las series que ando siguiendo últimamente quiero explorar nuevos horizontes y escribir sobre cualquier cosa, como hacía en mi vieja cuenta.**_

_**Como verán saque un par de frases para no hacerlo tan repetitivo o R18, no se crean que no me gusta las escenas lemon, soy una horrible pervertida escondida en un closet u/u Pero me es horriblemente complicado escribir esa clase de escenas. Perdon T.T **_

_**Espero que les guste y que Ryoma no me haya quedado muy OCC, yo creo que si Sakuno fuera su novia la llamaría por su nombre y seria mas considerado con ella pero sin dejar de ser frío y desentendido *3***_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
